winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 616
Zombie Invasion is the sixteenth episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis and the Fantasy Emerald.]] A fight breaks out between the Winx, the Trix, and now the Pirate Zombies in a three-way battle. While the Winx fight, Bloom goes off to search for the Fantasy Emerald. She gets pursued by Icy, then stopped by Eldora, who warns Bloom that her time limit is almost up before disappearing. Icy regroups with Darcy and Stormy, telling them about the time limit, then quickly leave. Bloom continues to frantically search for the Fantasy Emerald before their time limit is up. After a few moments of searching, Bloom notices a big emerald embedded in the ship's bow. Plucking it out, she regroups with the rest of the Winx and they teleport out, crashing onto the cavern grounds. Eldora teleports in to congratulate the girls on a job well done before she teleports out again. They leave to return back to Calavera Island. At the island, the Specialists, Paladins, and Daphne walk about. Thoren was uncomfortable about not being able to enter the Legendarium, and Daphne reassures him that the Winx can take care of themselves. Sky and Riven challenge each other in a boomerang match. After Sky catches his, Riven throws his elemental boomerang, which nearly clips Brandon, Helia, and Timmy, then knocks over Roy's coconut smoothie. Roy then grills Nex about his relationship to Aisha, which he replies that she simply likes who she likes. At that point, the Winx arrive with their prize, the Fantasy Emerald. using her spell.]] At Cloud Tower, Selina awakens the Oculta pirates into the real world. The ship materializes off the coast of Calavera, and soon, it docks and dispenses a legion of Pirate Zombies. They invade the island and terrorize the locals. The Specialists and Paladins break out their weapons, and the Winx transform to fight them to defend the island and the emerald. .]] Realizing that they were outnumbered, Bloom uses her Friendship Flame to allow the people of Calavera to help defeat the pirates and finally send the Pirate Zombies back where they came from. The Winx and Specialists then celebrate their victory, while Selina and Trix watches the Winx, and say that the next time they visit the Legendarium World they will be there and they will make sure that they're next visit will be a permanent one. Major Events *Bloom finds the Fantasy Emerald, the first step towards obtaining the Legendarium Key. *Selina summons the Pirate Zombies to attack the Winx. *Selina's plan to trap the Trix fails, and the Trix suspect she is up to something. *The Winx defeat the Pirate Zombies. Debuts *Pirate Zombies (3D & 2D) *Fantasy Emerald (3D & 2D) *Surf Club Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa **Aisha *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Timmy **Helia **Roy **Riven *Selina *Paladins **Nex **Thoren *Eldora *Pirate Zombies Spells Used *Virtual Protection - Used to defend herself. *Evergreen Blow - Used against one of the Pirate Zombies. *Water-Rising Ray - Used against one of the Pirate Zombies. *Bright Star - Used against one of the Pirate Zombies. *Infinite Echo - Used against a Pirate Zombie. *Water Bolt - Used against the zombie captain of the Pirate Zombies. *Volcanic Attack - Used against the hat of the zombie captain of the Pirate Zombies. *Friendship Flame - Used to give the people of Calavera fairy-like powers. *Dance of Leaves - Used against the Pirate Zombie. Voice Cast Original/Italian *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom *Perla Libratori as Stella *IIaria Latini as Flora *Laura Lenghi as Aisha *Gemma Donati as Musa *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna *Connie Bismuto as Daphne *Tatiana Dessi as Icy *Federica De Bortoli as Darcy *Valeria Vidali as Stormy *Eleonora Reti as Selina *Unknown as Eldora *Alessandro Quarta as Sky *Mirko Mazzanti as Riven *Corrado Conforti as Timmy *Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon *Leonardo Graziano as Helia *Emanuele Ruzza as Roy *Marco Bassetti as Nex *Alessio De Filippis as Thoren *Unknown as Pirate Zombies Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon and Nex *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy and Thoren *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Bryton James as Roy *Elizabeth Gillies as Daphne *Jessica Di Cicco as Selina *April Stewart as Eldora *Unknown as Pirate Zombies Script *Nickelodeon Songs *Winx Rising Up Together *Bloomix the Power of the Dragon *Living the Magic Trivia *It is revealed that the Winx can use Mythix only in the Legendarium World and Bloomix in the real world. *It is revealed that Mythix is a temporary transformation. *This episode aired in the US as part of the online magic marathon. Mistakes *When Daphne is congratulating Bloom, Tecna's eyes are brown. *In this episode, the old opening is used instead of the new one. *In one scene, Flora's bracelet is missing. *In one scene, Musa's bracelet is missing. *In one scene, Both of Bloom's bracelet is pink & one of them should blue. *In one scene, the white sleeve of Riven's shirt is missing. *In one scene, Stella's bracelet is missing. *After the retreat of the Pirate Zombies, two of the Minor Alfea fairies are seen in the crowd. Tecna's Eye.jpg|Tecna's eyes are brown. Bracelet.jpg|Flora's bracelet is missing. Bracelet 2.jpg|Stella's bracelet is missing. Bracelet 3.jpg|Musa's bracelet is missing. Bracelet 4.jpg|Both of Bloom's bracelet is pink & one of them should blue. Riven's Shirt.jpg|The white sleeve of Riven's shirt is missing. PcUHos1c6L0.jpg|After the retreat of the Pirate Zombies, two of the Minor Alfea fairies are seen in the crowd. Quotes Coming soon... Videos Italian Coming soon... Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:Online Streamed episodes